Nosferatu
by suzie2b
Summary: Are there vampires in the desert?


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Author's note: In the late 1940s, comic books – particularly crime comics – had become the target of mounting public criticism for their content and their potentially harmful effects on children, with "accusations from several fronts [that] charged comic books were contributing to the rising rates of juvenile delinquency." Many city and county ordinances had banned some publications, though these were effectively overturned with a March 29, 1948, United States Supreme Court ruling that a 64-year-old New York State law outlawing publications with "pictures and stories of deeds of bloodshed, lust or crime" was unconstitutional.**

 **The name "Nosferatu" has been presented as possibly an archaic Hungarian-Romanian word, synonymous with "vampire". However, it was largely popularized in the late 19th and early 20th centuries by Western fiction such as** _ **Dracula**_ **, and the film** _ **Nosferatu**_ **. A few of the many suggested etymologies of the term are that it is derived from the Romanian** _ **Nesuferitu**_ **("the insufferable/repugnant one") or** _ **Necuratu**_ **("unclean spirit"), terms typically used in vernacular Romanian to designate Satan (the Devil).**

 **Creative license is about to begin.**

 **Nosferatu**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Hitch was sitting in the Bertha's passenger seat reading a comic book when Tully walked into the motor pool. He took the book from his friend as he asked, "Whatcha readin'?"**

 **Hitch looked up with a smile. "It's a comic book my cousin sent. He thought I might find it** _ **entertaining**_ **… to use his word."**

 **Tully checked the cover as he twirled the toothpick in his mouth. The picture depicted a scene with a vampire attacking a woman's neck as blood soaked the front of her dress. The title read "Nosferatu". As he thumbed through the bloody comic book, Tully said, "I thought violent comics like this were banned in the states."**

" **Yeah, they are. But my cousin says he knows a guy who gets them from Mexico."**

 **Tully smiled. "Smuggling is illegal too you know." He stopped on one page that showed vampires ripping open people's throats and sucking on the wounds to get the blood. Tully handed the comic book back to Hitch and said, "You're gonna give yourself nightmares."**

 **Hitch blew a bubble and sucked it back into his mouth with a grin. "Nah … vampires aren't real."**

 **Troy and Moffitt appeared. Troy said, "Let's shake it. I want to be at Nosferatu Wadi before dark."**

 **Hitch blinked at the sergeant, not believing what he'd heard. "Where did you say we're going?"**

" **Nablus Wadi. Is there a problem?"**

" **No … no, sarge. I just thought you said something else."**

 **##################**

 **It was late and Hitch was on watch. He yawned as he stared out at the moonlit desert. He thought he saw movement and frowned as he watch for it to happen again. It did and Hitch put the binoculars to his eyes. What he saw made his blood run cold.**

 **A man in a German uniform trudged purposely over the sand in Hitch's direction. The German's face appeared deathly white and Hitch could swear he was looking at him, straight through the lenses of the binoculars, with eyes that seemed to shine red in the moonlight.**

 **Hitch was concentrating so hard on the German, he didn't realize Tully was there until his friend's hand came down on his shoulder. With a gasp Hitch jumped and swallowed his bubble gum … and began to choke.**

 **Tully quickly struck his friend between the shoulder blades with the heel of his hand until the gum came up and Hitch spit it out. He asked worriedly, "You okay?"**

 **Hitch coughed and took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm good. Thanks."**

" **I didn't mean to scare you. I thought you heard me when I whistled."**

" **I was concentrating on a guy walking this way…"**

 **Tully took the binoculars and scanned the desert in every direction. "There's no one there now."**

 **Confused, Hitch took the glasses and checked for himself. "He was coming this way … staring right at me."**

" **You probably saw an animal. Moonlight sometimes plays tricks…"**

" **No, I saw his uniform. He was German."**

 **Tully shrugged. "I don't know what to tell ya, Hitch. There's no one out there."**

 **Hitch gave up his search and handed the binoculars back to his fellow private. "Yeah, maybe I'm just tired. But I could've sworn…"**

" **Go get some sleep."**

 **##################**

 **The next morning, after breakfast, Moffitt caught Hitch looking through his comic book and said, "How can you read things like that?"**

 **Hitch replied, "I don't normally. My cousin sent it."**

" **The war is bloody enough without adding thoughts of vampires."**

 **They heard Troy say, "Tully, you and Hitch take a look around and make sure the coast is clear. Be back here in twenty minutes … no more."**

 **A quick game of rock-paper-scissors and Hitch got in behind the wheel while Tully took his place behind the 50.**

 **After they'd checked the area thoroughly and found no signs of the enemy, Hitch stopped the jeep. He looked at the place at the top of the wadi where he'd been standing that night, then got out.**

 **Tully hopped out. "What's up?"**

 **Hitch shook his head as he started to look around. "Probably nothing. I just wanted to see if there's any tracks."**

" **Still thinking you saw a German soldier last night?"**

" **He looked so real…"**

 **Tully said, "Well, there aren't any tracks, animal or otherwise. We better get back. Troy and Moffitt are waiting for us."**

 **##################**

 **After another day in the desert, they stopped at a waterhole before dark. Troy got out of the jeep and stretched as he said, "Not a bad day's work. One German convoy destroyed and two German patrols sent home limping."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "And one of those patrols had Captain Dietrich at the helm."**

 **Tully slid out from behind the wheel and said, "That does put a double plus on our side."**

 **Hitch asked, "Are we heading back to base tomorrow?"**

 **Troy replied, "Yeah, right after we check out Coffin Canyon. Boggs wants to know if the Germans have started using it as a supply line again."**

" **Coffin Canyon? Never heard of it."**

 **Troy looked at Hitch curiously, "I didn't 'coffin', I said 'Batna'. Batna Canyon. I think you've been looking at that vampire comic book a little too much."**

 **Hitch said sheepishly, "Sorry, sarge."**

 **Troy shook his head with a smile. "Never mind. Let's get set up for the night. Moffitt, you've got first watch."**

 **##################**

 **Another late night on watch. Hitch yawned and stretched as he looked out onto another piece of moonlit desert. He glanced up at the bright full moon, then went back to scanning the desert. Was that movement he just saw? Hitch raised the binoculars to his eyes and searched for whatever it might be.**

 **After several seconds, Hitch again caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and adjusted his line of sight as he held his breath. Then he saw it … or rather them. It was a pack of hyenas on the hunt. Hitch breathed a sigh of relief.**

 **Tully came up next to his friend and asked quietly, "See anything?"**

 **Hitch had heard Tully coming this time. He lowered the binoculars and shook his head. "Just a pack of hyenas looking for a midnight snack."**

" **Okay, why don't head in for some sleep."**

" **Sounds like an idea."**

 **Hitch wandered into camp, but for some reason detoured over to Bertha. He had a sudden urge to read some more of that comic book his cousin had sent. He quickly dug it out of his pack, along with a flashlight, then sat down in the passenger seat.**

 **Five minutes or so later, Hitch heard a sound and looked up. The firelight showed that someone was kneeling and bending close to Moffitt, and was wearing a German uniform. Hitch quickly stood up, letting the flashlight and comic book fall to the ground. "Hey! Get away from him!"**

 **Still on his knees the figure straightened up and faced the private. The glow from the fire showed a ghost white face and eyes that were completely red like coals. There was blood on its lips and running down his chin. Hitch was stunned silent by what he was seeing. The German then stood up and snarled, showing fangs that were stained red.**

 **Before Hitch could react or cry out the creature … the vampire … was on him. Arms wrapped tightly around him, pinning his arms to his sides, and he began to struggle. They were so close Hitch could see himself reflected in the red eyes of the vampire's. He fought harder, but the arms only tightened around him. He cried out, but all that came out was a strangled scream. Then the vampire opened its mouth…**

" **Hitch, wake up!"**

 **He suddenly realized he was being shaken and snapped open his eyes to see Troy on his knees with his hands on his shoulders. Hitch's eyes were wild as he panted and looked around, noticing that the sun was just coming up on the horizon. In a panic he put his shaking hands on his neck as if searching for something as he asked, "Where is it?"**

 **Troy said, "Where's what? You were having a nightmare, Hitch."**

" **A nightmare?"**

 **Moffitt nodded. "And quite a doozy too, I'd say."**

 **Hitch looked up at Moffitt and Tully. "But it seemed so real. It had its arms wrapped around me and I kept struggling, but they only got tighter…"**

 **Troy released his friend's shoulders. "You were tangled in your blanket."**

 **Tully picked up the comic book that was lying next to Hitch's bedroll along with a flashlight. "I told you this thing would give you nightmares."**

 **Hitch took the book when Tully handed it to him and looked at the cover before setting it on the rumbled remains of his blanket. Then, with one still shaky hand, Hitch turned it over so the cover was down.**

 **##################**

 **They ate breakfast and were ready to head out. Hitch's blanket, flashlight, and the comic book were still laying where he'd been sleeping. Troy, Moffitt, and Tully looked at each other. With a nod Troy signaled Tully to take the things to the jeep.**

 **Tully went over to where Hitch was sitting behind the wheel of the jeep. "Forget something?"**

 **Hitch glanced at the items Tully held. "No, but thanks anyway."**

 **When his friend didn't move to take the things, Tully set the comic book and flashlight on the hood of the jeep and began to fold the blanket. "You know, leaving it behind won't change that you had a nightmare."**

" **Yeah, I know. I just thought if I didn't touch it again, the memory would go away quicker."**

 **Tully smiled a bit as he put the blanket in the jeep. "What're you gonna do with it?"**

 **As Troy slid into the passenger seat with Moffitt standing next to him, Hitch stared at the comic book and said, "Could you put it in my pack? Preferably on the bottom. I don't want to see it again before we get back to base."**

 **Moffitt smiled slightly and asked, "Then what are you going to do?"**

 **Hitch sighed. "I'm going to put a stake through it, send it back to my cousin, and tell him to never send me anything like that again."**


End file.
